Concrete Angel
by MadHatter2708
Summary: Michael and Star have another child, along with Laddie. But they aren't ready for this, and Star can't care for another. She can barely care for herself. Song-Fic, One-Shot. "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride.


A/N this is my first one-shot, song-fic. I think its kind of bad tbh, I just liked the song, and wanted to do something with it. First time I've ever done something featuring Star etc. too, so I hope you like it, but as I said it isn't that great, just wrote it on the spur of the moment, and it isn't one of my best pieces. It is supposed to just be exploring how Star felt after leaving David etc. and having a kid.

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh_

I was never meant to be born. I was a mistake.

My mother is Star. A young, once beautiful woman, whom had been involved with vampires. She'd left them for my daddy, Michael. That was biggest mistake she'd ever made.

She doesn't love me; she doesn't love anyone. Not even Michael. He'd been her ticket to freedom, her route of escape from the horror filled, blood bath of a world which inevitably came along with David and his gang.

She's never hid anything from me. Why would she? You protect those you care about, and she didn't care. I only ever saw her when she was angry. I didn't even know if she could feel any other emotion.

The children at school would laugh at me, ridiculing my choice of clothes. Star and Michael left school early though, and never got a job. It results in low funds for necessities such as clothes. I make do with what I have.

It had been this way for my entire existence of seven years.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;_

If I'd never been born, I'd never had invoked Star to do all these things. She grew bitter and angry, and it was all my fault. Sometimes people questioned me, Star could lose control, and the bruises would show up somewhere which I couldn't cover. She'd only slap me more then. Star didn't like people prying, David had been a control freak; Michael had once told me, and because of that she'd never been able to bear the outside world looking in on her.

"Are you okay, dear?" The teacher would say, staring at my arm. I would smile, "yes, ma'am." She would shake her head, turning away.

No one would dare question Star or Michael.

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

Concrete Angel

I do have a friend. Laddie. Yes, my only friend was once a vampire, but he doesn't hurt me, physically or mentally. Laddie helps me, and he knows Star's true nature, he was there from the beginning; he saw everything. Michael is just too blinded by what he perceives as love to see it.

I might have escaped from their influence eventually. But I never got the opportunity.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbours hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late._

One day Star lost it. She went further than she'd ever gone before. Laddie watched on; as Star took my life, simply because of her fury at the world. She said it was my fault. It is always my fault. Maybe I deserved it. But Laddie was there, and that is all that matters.

I lie, broken, on the floor. "Goodbye, Laddie," I whisper, closing my eyes. He holds my hand, his eyes filling with tears, "goodbye."

He never made it in time to call an ambulance.

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

Concrete Angel

My ties were severed forever that day. But I'm not alone. Michael chose to forget it, he forgave Star. He never cared for me either, maybe because he always suspected I wasn't his. I don't know the truth, but sometimes I wish that he wasn't my daddy. He also doesn't care; he was never concerned about Laddie, in fact it was only because of Star he took Laddie and saved him from the Frog brothers.

"Why have we still got that brat?" He would scream at Star. "Because we have no choice! What else am I meant to do with him?" She would shout right back at him. Laddie and I clung to one another, their screeching thunderous and deafening in our ears. Eventually Laddie grew too big for them to beat up, and her rage would turn on me.

_A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot._

Only Star and Laddie came to my funeral. Laddie being the only one there because he cared. Star turned, up but it was only out of compliance. They were never convicted, being on the grounds of mental instability. They deserved everything they got, in my opinion. Michael and Star weren't ready to face the "normal" world, not while the threat of the supernatural still hung in the air.

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

Concrete Angel

I never really knew why Star was so incensed at the world. Was it because of me? Was it because of Laddie? Or was it because of David?

I guess I'll never know. I exist in the last of the forgotten. Maybe it's better that way. One day Laddie will too.

One day I'll get my friend back.

One day.


End file.
